Tortall's FairyTale
by Tigress Warrior
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Numair was Prince and Daine had a stepmother and two stepsisters? If you like Cinderella, then you'll like this story as well. D/N majorly, Read and Review, no flames, please.
1. Veralidaine

Author's Note: This is a D/N story. It is just like Cinderella, but with Tortall's characters. So basically none of the Tortall characters will have their original parts. I got this wonderful idea after watching my all time favorite Cinderella movie, the one with Brandy and Whitney Houston in it.  
  
Now, just a warning, none of the original characters are going to have the same parts. Though some will have the same parts, like Jon and Thayet are going to be king and queen, but Numair is going to be the prince. Prince Numair, I like the sound. Oh, and their not going to have the same ages either, other wise it'll be really weird if Jon and Thayet had a son who was 30 something and they were the same age. Get it?  
  
The Characters and their parts:  
  
Daine: She takes Cinderella's place (She's going to be 18) Onua: Fairy god mother Numair: Prince of Tortall (He's going to be 20) Thayet: Queen of Tortall Jonathon: King of Tortall Hera: Daine's step mother Callisto: Daine's step sister Varice: Daine's other step sister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story plot or any of the characters. The characters belong to Tamora Pierce, but for some, I changed them around a bit. The story plot belongs to who ever created the Cinderella story. And Callisto just happens to be somewhat a character from Xena, an evil character who hated Xena. I couldn't find a good character from Tammy to use as a step sister. Also Hera was a Greek goddess in Greek Mythology, at first I used Alanna, but some people weren't pleased that Alanna was made into an evil step mother.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tortall's Fairytale  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a warm day in the middle of spring as a young girl at the age of 18, sat on her chair by the fire hearth, watching the flames dance in the fire. A smile played across her lips as she enjoyed this rare silence. But of course, as she knew, this wonderfully rare silence never lasts for long, for her step mother and step sisters don't care about her, and they spend their time telling her what to do and what not. This all started when her mother died and her father, the God of Hunt, couldn't take her to his home with the Gods because she was much too young to understand what it means to be a Goddess. So he sent her to live with the nobles in Corus. He practically bribed them to let her stay; after all, he was a god, so they were forced to take the girl in as their own. But what her father didn't know was the nobles wouldn't treat her like family, more like an unwanted servant. They made sure others knew she's nothing more than the maid, with all they gave her to wear was rags for clothes, and a rag to tie her hair back with. And they don't give her as much baths as she would like, just enough so she didn't smell.  
  
"Daine!" someone yelled as the kitchen door opened. The girl's smile faded as she saw who it was. A woman about the age of 30 stormed up to the girl. The woman had black hair and dark eyes, as dark as the depths of the Realm of the Dead. She wore breeches and a white shirt. The woman just came back after a day of shopping. "Daine, this house is a mess. Now clean!" She yelled as she glared at the girl, Daine.  
  
Daine got to her feet and curtsied to her step mother. "Yes, Mistress Hera," she said dryly. She went to a cupboard to find a duster. When she found it, she scurried off to dust the house. The woman, Hera, smirked at Daine's retreating form. Daine's discomfort always pleased Hera. She walked off to sit in the family room.  
  
As Daine was dusting, more cries were heard. "Daine!" two female voices called. "Hot water!" said one voice. "Blankets!" said the other.  
  
"Oh, yes, Callisto and Varice always want something. Too bad they can't get it themselves," Daine muttered bitterly. If only her father knew of the way her step-family treated her. But no, for one thing, he's to busy over looking the hunting going on, and another thing, her step mother made sure Daine is dressed nicely for when her father comes on the holidays to visit her. Hera and her daughters were too afraid to feel the God of Hunt's wrath. -A bunch of wimps- Daine thought. She stopped dusting and went to get the things her step sisters wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days later, Daine went out to town to buy some much needed supplies like food. Her step mother always sent her to buy food, because she was much too lazy to do that herself. -How could Da do this to me?- Daine asked herself, as she had asked for the past five years since she's been with her step mother. She heaved a sigh and shouldered her basket, of which she would put the food in, and walked onward. She came across a fruit seller and picked out some good fruits then paid the man 5 nobles. Then she set off to find some meat. She found the meat man and bought two chickens and one ham. She bought different things as she shopped, humming to herself as she did. She always enjoyed these shopping trips she was to take on her own, for she didn't have her step mother or step sisters telling her what to do, and teasing everything she does.  
  
After an hour of shopping, Daine sat down at a table and sighed. She doesn't have to be back to the house until later, so she's going to take as much time as she needs. She closed her eyes and took a short nap, dreaming of how nice it would be if she lived somewhere else, away from her step mother and with a loving husband.  
  
As Daine slept, a young man was walking through the shopping center, just glad to be out of the Palace. He was a tall, dark, and handsome man. Women would kill to be with him. He was five inches over six feet in height, he had broad shoulders, and a well muscled body. His coal black hair was tied back in a pony tail and he wore tan breeches and a white shirt. As he was walking, enjoying the busyness of the city, he came across a sleeping girl in rags, next to a basket of food. He wondered what a girl would be doing sleeping right where she could get things stolen. As a prince, he would have just walked away, not caring what happened to her, but she just looked so peaceful and pretty, that he just had to walk to her, so he walked toward her. Tapping her on her shoulder until she awoke, he said softly, "Dear girl, you must wake up. The city isn't a place to be resting."  
  
Daine looked up at him, startled. She got up quickly and pulled out her dagger that she carried with her whenever she went out to shop. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously. "What do you want?"  
  
"Calm down, I just wanted to help you," the Prince said.  
  
"Don't come any closer."  
  
"I don't want to harm you."  
  
"What makes you sure of that?"  
  
"Well, it's not everyday I see a pretty girl in rags sleeping in the middle of the city next to a basket of food, so I stopped by to see if you needed anything."  
  
"Well, I don't need anything, thank you," she said as she looked him in the eye. She gasped as she saw something gentle and loving about those eyes. She looked deeper, and her heart started beating faster. Feeling completely in awe with this man, Daine smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back, feeling something for her that he has never felt. He reached out to touch her cheek, then pulled back, startled with himself. "What's your name," he asked.  
  
"Daine, Veralidaine," she replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my step mother and step sisters, they hate when I'm late." She needed to get away from him, no matter the fact that she would just love to stare into his eyes all day long, but her step mother would beat her if she found out that she found a man.  
  
He nodded and watched as she walked hurriedly away. "Goodbye, Daine," he whispered as he turned to go back toward the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother, Father," the Prince said as he walked into the dining hall.  
  
"Where have you been, dear boy," The Queen said, her beautiful face fell in a frown. "We were worried sick. You need yourself a wife, to hold you down."  
  
"Mother!" the Prince cried. "I do not wish for a wife, I want a wife who I love and returns that love. Not some princess I hardly know."  
  
"Well, you don't have a choice, Numair," the King said boldly. He and his wife sat at the royal table, having their royal meal. "We plan for you to meet a loving wife in three days, at the royal ball we are holding."  
  
Prince Numair was breathless when he heard what his father said. He sank into the chair on his father's right. "But that isn't fair."  
  
"Of course it's fair; we gave you six years to find a wife, since you were fifteen. As usual, you haven't got your self a wife, and now you're still single, and you need a wife!" the King replied angrily. "It is time for you to stop fooling around and take a wife, you will be King someday, and you'll need a Queen to help you rule all of Tortall."  
  
"Can't you just let me find my own wife on my own time?" Numair asked.  
  
The queen looked at her husband. "Jonathan, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, Thayet, I think no." Jon looked at his son as the prince became horrified. "No need to fret, son. All you need to do at the ball is to find someone you could spend the rest of your life with, and marry her. Don't worry; it's as simple as that."  
  
"Fine, I'll go to your ball, but if I don't find anyone, I find a wife my own way," The prince replied and walked to his rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine entered the house with her basket of food, through the kitchen, as to not disturb her step family, that wouldn't be pleasant. She sighed and placed the food away in the places they belonged.  
  
Once that was done, she sat on her chair by the fire hearth and started the fire, and sat back, watching the flames dance the day away. She thought about what happened to her that day, thinking of the man who had stolen her heart, the man whom she met. She smiled as she thought about him. His soft, dark hair, and his tan skin, his tall and muscular body. Oh, she has fallen in love. She wondered why she never believed in love at first sight, because what she has experienced today was exactly love at first sight. Daine sighed, thinking the man probably thought her as a foolish girl who fell asleep in the middle of the market place. She'll never see him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Good or no? Should I continue? 


	2. The Knight's News

A/N: Ok, ok. Since twice it was mentioned, Alanna is no longer the step mother. Hera has replace Alanna's role. I suppose Alanna shouldn't be evil, so I give in. After all, I must make my readers happy.  
  
I need to settle a few things. like.. now:  
  
Eara: So what if it's Soppy? You'll just have to deal with it, I don't do humor, it's not my style. As for the breeches, I only made the step-mother wear breeches because I couldn't think of a dress. I didn't want to spend my time thinking of a dress, I just wanted to write the story. Besides, I'm not entirely sure what the Tortallian's wear for dresses; I must have missed that when I read the books.  
  
Pabo: Sorry about the tense problem. My other story The Tiger Lady also had a tense problem. I'll try to fix the first chapter when I have time. I will watch the tenses in this one. And I did have someone edit my chapter, but they were taking to long in reading it, so I just went ahead and posted it so I could start the second chapter.  
  
Numair's Angel: Thanks for pointing that out, I had to change Alanna's name to Hera, because I was going to make Alanna into step mother, even if I didn't mean to make her evil. But, some thought Alanna shouldn't be evil, so I changed it. I just missed that sentence.  
  
Thank you to any others who reviewed my story.  
  
Now that's done, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, not the characters, and not the plot or even the setting. So don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tortall's Fairytale  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Daine woke bright and early with a groan. The mangy bed was uncomfortable; she couldn't sleep that night, well, just barely. Every morning she woke up with an aching back and sore neck, she wished it would end. But why would it? She had no future, no life, that's what her step mother always told her. -Witch- Daine thought, not daring to say it out loud, for what if Hera heard her? She would be beaten and chained, that's what. They fear the wrath of the God of the Hunt, but they kept doing things that would anger him. Aren't they smart? No. Not at all, not a chance.  
  
"Daine!" a voice screeched as Daine snuck out of her small, tiny, and hopeless room, startling the girl. Daine gasped and hurried down the hall, only to come face to face with her step mother and sisters. Varice, a pretty girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, stepped forward, glaring at Daine. "You are the worst cleaner in the face of the Tortall Realm. You were supposed to clean my rooms, you filthy piece of dog. I expect a clean room by noon!" Varice yelled.  
  
Daine stood firmly on the ground; she narrowed her eyes at Varice. "I wonder what my Da would say about the way you treat me. I wonder what would happen if he found out."  
  
Callisto, yet another blonde with green eyes and a skinny body, reached out and slapped Daine across the face, making Daine turn her head away from pain. "How dare you talk back," Callisto said; her voice icy cold. "Your father will never find out, ever." Between Callisto and Varice, Callisto is the worst behaved and not the beautiful one. Maybe, just maybe if she didn't hold so much hate and pain in her heart, she would smile, and lighten her face up a bit and she would look far more beautiful, than she did then.  
  
Daine glared at Callisto. "Do you -have- to be so rude? My father will find out, eventually. Then he will have you three burning in the Realm of the Dead!" she snapped. "You don't rule my life!"  
  
Hera grabbed Daine's arm and threw her down. "I'll teach you to -not- talk to us like that," the black haired woman hissed. She grabbed Daine by the hair and picked her up, only to throw her against the wall. "Unless you don't want to live out in the cold without food and clothing, I'd suggest you use a better tone with us, and do as you're told." She left with her daughters, cackling.  
  
Daine whimpered as she got up. "Why can't you figure it out Da!" She cried out, and then she sank to her knees and wept.  
  
As she wept, there was a knock at the door. She got up and dried her tears, and walked to the door, even though her face was red and tear stained. She opened the front door and stared up in the face of an armored knight with purple eyes and flaming red hair. "May I help you?" she sniffed.  
  
"Why, yes," the knight said kindly. "I am Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, at your service." She bowed.  
  
"I'm not a noble, please don't bow. You might attract my step mother and sister's attention." Daine said, looking behind the door, then back to Alanna. "Lady Knight, what business you have to be here?"  
  
"Well, I have news for the nobles."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"The Prince is holding a ball, so he can find him a wife. All nobles are invited." The knight said boldly.  
  
"Oh," Daine replied, as her heart broke. Her step mother will never let her go.  
  
"A ball?" a voice from behind Daine said. "Oh, Goddess! Girls, come, the Prince is having a ball!"  
  
Daine turned around and looked at Hera, then looked back at Alanna. The Knight handed her a scroll, Daine took it and said, "I thank you." The knight bowed and walked off.  
  
Daine closed the door and gripped the scroll tightly, not wanting to give her step mother and sisters the note. But, step mother Hera tore the scroll from her grasp. "Give me that," Hera said and pushed Daine out of the way.  
  
Varice and Callisto came rushing when they heard the word 'ball'. "Oh! A ball!" Varice screeched. "What does the note say?" She waited impatiently as Hera opened the scroll.  
  
"It says 'All Ladies of the Court are invited to attend the Ball in two days. You're King, Jonathon of Conte.'" Hera said as she read from the scroll. "Mithros, one of you can be a princess!" Both Varice and Callisto screamed. Daine stepped back, oh how she hates it here. "Where do you think your going?" Hera snapped as she saw Daine in the corner of her eye. "Go and clean!" Daine gasped and fled from them. The step mother and sisters broke out laughing, and then they got their cloaks and shopping things and went off to shop for a new dress for the ball.  
  
Daine pretended to clean as she watched them leave. When she was sure they were gone, she walked back into her kitchen and found herself an apple. She went to her chair by the fire hearth and ate the apple quietly. -I wish I could go to the ball. But I will never be able to go.- She sighed and took another bite in the apple.  
  
Hours later, Daine got sleepy, and her step mother and sisters haven't come home yet. So, she decided to go to her very tiny room and sleep. She got up and threw what was left of her apple away and went to her room. Her room was very small indeed. Nothing was on the walls, and she had nothing in her room but her straw bed and an old, really old desk. Hera never cared to give her a feathered bed or a brand new, freshly made desk with a nice oak wooden top.  
  
Daine sighed, knowing it's just as well that she wouldn't be good enough to be treated nicely. "Mithros curse you," she cried out to Hera and her daughters, even though they weren't there. She sighed and laid in her pathetic excuse for a bed, and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, she mumbled to her self, "I wish I could go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There ya go the second chapter. I hope you liked it, and I really hope I had no errors. I read it and reread it, I saw none. And I will fix any errors I have in chapter one. And, if the chapters aren't long enough for you, then you'll just have to deal with it, because that's usually as far as my imagination goes. Bye for now. And Merry Christmas, since I won't have a new chapter by Christmas Eve, Day, or a few days after. Happy Holidays! 


	3. Unforgotten

A/N: Hi, I'm back again with another chapter. I think I like writing this story better than 'The Tiger Lady,' honestly, I don't see that story going anywhere.  
  
Yay! I finally got the Tricksters Choice! And I finally finished reading all the Protector of the Small books, so now I get to read Tricksters Choice. *sniffs* I feel so proud.  
  
FireMage6: Yes, I was planning on using Onua as Fairy godmother; I thought she was the best for the job. I mean, who better to use then the person who saved Daine from Galla? Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, quite sad actually. I don't own the characters, or the plot. It's all owned by Tamora Pierce, Xena Warrior Princess, and Cinderella's first maker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tortall's Fairytale  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Prince Numair walked down the lonely halls of the palace, sighing. He lived in such a big palace, and yet he is alone. Sure, he had everything he could think of and more, but did he really want the life of a prince? No, he would rather be out in the city, in the fresh air, on an adventure. Was this life really meant for him? He sighed and walked toward the palace library. He loved reading books on history and magic. Being a powerful mage, he tried to learn as much as he could, but also being a prince, he couldn't practice magic as much as he wanted to.  
  
He sighed and entered the library. The palace ball was in one day, and the palace over did it's self with preparations for the ball. He had to get away, and the library is the only place where he can find peace and quiet. Numair picked out a book on magic and sat down on a chair. He tried to read it, but his mind was else where.  
  
He couldn't help but think of the girl he met in the town, Daine. Gods, she was beautiful underneath all that dirt and rags. If only he could see her again, but no, he can't leave the palace, he had to make sure the palace is ready for the ball he did not wish to have. He looked up when he heard the library doors open.  
  
"You're Majesty," a messenger said as he came into the room and bowed to Numair. "The King and Queen wish to see you," he said.  
  
The prince nodded to the messenger. "Very well, thank you." The messenger nodded and bowed once more before taking his leave. Numair groaned as he lifted his lanky body out of the chair, and walked to the King's workroom.  
  
"Yes, mother, father? You summoned me?" The prince said as he entered the workroom. Jon sat at his desk and Thayet stood next to her husband, both looking over some papers.  
  
Jon looked up. "Ah, my son, we called you hear to remind you that you are to be at the ball tomorrow night. Do not forget."  
  
"Father, why on earth would I forget to go to my own ball," Numair asked.  
  
"Because we know you didn't want a ball to start with," Thayet said, smiling.  
  
Numair rolled his eyes and walked from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Daine woke with a start, today's the day for the ball. She sighed and got up for the start of a busy day. She dressed in her rags and went to the kitchen to make the morning meal, so her step mother and sisters don't have a reason to yell at her.  
  
She got out the pots and pans and cooked a little something. As the meal was cooking, she set the table for three, since of course she isn't allowed to eat with her step mother or sisters. Then she ran back into the kitchen to serve the food for her step family, then put the food on the table and awaited the arrival of her family.  
  
Varice was the first to wake up and come into the dining hall. She glared at Daine and sat down at her spot. "Daine, you filthy brat, bring me some tea."  
  
"Yes, Your Royal Snob," Daine said, bowing her head. She turned and smirked when she heard Varice's reaction.  
  
"You wench; I should have your head for that remark!" Varice shrieked.  
  
Daine rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen to fix Varice's tea. As Daine was fixing the tea, Hera and Callisto came into the dining hall and sat down at the table. "Daine! Serve us!" Hera yelled. Daine rolled her eyes and set each girl her plate full of food, and gave them tea. Then she went back to the kitchen and sat in her chair by the fire hearth, and day dreamed of what it would be like to be loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I've been trying to write it for a week, but I kept getting distracted, like with my newest group. And half the time I wasn't even here. So, live with this short chapter and the next chapter will come as soon as possible, and it will be the Ball, at last! This chapter will be over with soon, I expect 5 chapters at the most. 


	4. The Fairy Godmother

A/N: Another chapter! I'll be sad when this story has to end. It's been so much fun writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot. Huh! What a bummer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tortall's Fairytale  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hurry up, we need to get ready," Varice yelled at her sister, Callisto.  
  
"I know, I'm hurrying as fast as I can go," snapped Callisto.  
  
"Girls! Quit arguing," insisted Hera. "Daine, get the dress," she ordered the girl. "Now!"  
  
Daine curtsied. "Yes, mistress." She walked off to each of her step- families room to get their dresses for the ball. It was only hours before the Prince's Ball, and everyone but Daine was freaking out. Daine sighed and gathered each dress and brought them to where the ladies were, in the sitting room.  
  
"Here are your dresses, My Ladies," she announced. All three of them turned to scowl at her, like she's no more than unwanted waste. She glared back at them. No matter how badly they treat her, they can't lay a hand on her. If that were to happen, her Da wouldn't be happy, which wouldn't be good if a god wasn't happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, all three ladies emerged from the sitting room, dressed in their royal best, with their hair up and face paint to make them look spectacular.  
  
Varice's dress was scarlet colored with rubies on her necklace and a ruby on each of her ears. Her dress was cut low and revealing. Callisto's dress was velvet and it reached the floor. It covered her shoulders and neckline, and the long sleeves were puffed out. Hera's dress was just plain, for she didn't need to impress the prince, just to urge him to wed one of her daughters.  
  
Daine looked her step sisters and mother over, thinking how much she hated them. Finally the time came when they would leave her alone for several hours. The carriage came to pick them up and one of the men came to get the ladies and escort them.  
  
Once her step sisters and mother were gone, Daine walked into her kitchen and sat in her chair by the fire hearth. She sat there, just thinking of what her life would have been like if her Ma were still alive, and her Da didn't send her to live with Hera. "I wish I could go to the ball," Daine whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "If only I could." Just then, something laughed gently. Startled, Daine looked around, but she saw nothing. "W-who's there?" she asked, afraid.  
  
Someone or something laughed again. "My dear, you were always able to go," a voice said gently as red magic filled the kitchen and formed a figure.  
  
Daine got up quickly and got her dagger. "Who are you?" she asked the figure in a shaking voice, her dagger ready to strike.  
  
"No need to fret," the voice said as the figure became clearer. "I am your fairy godmother." the figure finally revealed a woman dressed in white and gold, the dress sparkled with magic. "I'm here to help you. I shall grant you your wish."  
  
"But how?" Daine questioned. "My step mother made it clear that I can't go."  
  
"You must have misunderstood what I was saying," the fairy godmother said, smiling. "I am Onua, your fairy godmother. I shall make your dream come true!"  
  
Daine stuck her chin out stubbornly, "Dreams can't come true!"  
  
"Oh, yes, they can. If you wish hard enough, they'll come true. Just as long as you never quit trying." Onua smiled.  
  
"Alright, so how do you suppose I get there?" Daine wanted to know.  
  
Onua's smile widened into a grin. "A pumpkin," she said simply, as if it was possible.  
  
Eyebrows lifted as Daine stared at the Fairy godmother. "Surely, you're joking. A pumpkin is not big enough for me to fit."  
  
Onua's eyes danced with amusement. "Again, you don't believe. You have such little faith." She took Daine's arm and pulled her out of the house. "Take a look," she said as she dropped Daine's arm. Onua had led the girl out to the garden that was near the road. She pointed to a lone pumpkin and smiled. Red fire spread from her outstretched hands and made its way to the pumpkin. Once the magic was close enough, it formed around the pumpkin and pushed it toward the road. As it did so, the pumpkin grew larger and larger until it was in the shape of a horse drawn carriage. Next, Onua found some mice that played around in the garden, and turned them into beautiful white and black horses and the rest into carriage men.  
  
Daine watched in awe, a tiny smile forming on her face. "So it is true, you can grant my wishes!"  
  
Onua chuckled. "Of course I can. I told you already, I'm your fairy godmother. Hold out your arms, that's a dear." Daine did as she was told and waited patiently. Once again, red fire spread from Onua's finger tips and went around Daine.  
  
Daine gasped when the magic finally left her and she looked down at her clothes. She no longer wore her old rags, now she wore an emerald dress with emerald ear bobs in her ears. Around her neck was a string of pearls. When she lifted her dress, she saw glass slippers. "Oh, Onua," she said, breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She looked at Onua, a smile playing across her lips as a tear began to fall down her cheek from joy.  
  
Onua rushed to Daine when she saw the tear. "Oh, my dear. No you can't cry; you'll ruin your face paint." Quickly, before the tear left a trail on Daine's face, Onua wiped it away. "Now, I'm glad you like it, but you best get going. Oh, and don't forget, you must leave before midnight, for the magic wears off then." Daine nodded and hurried toward the pumpkin carriage.  
  
The carriage men helped her into the carriage, and once she was settled, they began to ride away. Daine glanced out the opening of the carriage that served as a window and waved to Onua. The Fairy waved back, blotting a handkerchief to her eyes.  
  
Daine was in awe as she watched the sights go by as the carriage went on. It was a perfect night, with a full moon and billions of stars in the sky, seeming to wink down at Daine. The girl smiled and laid a hand on her beautiful dress. If only Da could see her now. He would be most proud. Oh, Da, she thought, whatever I am fated to be, this night will be the night of a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be the moment we've all been waiting for, the Ball. 


	5. The Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the plot, and not the characters. The song is by Lonestar, called Amazed. I don't claim it either. I thought it would work well for the growing love of Daine and Prince Numair. I felt the story needed a song or two, so I listened closely to the radio everyday for a good romantic song. That was a song I felt had what I was looking for. If you don't like country, then stinks for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tortall's Fairytale  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The gentle chirps of the crickets sang their songs as the pumpkin carriage drove by. The animals, big and small, slowly moved from their homes as they sensed Daine happy for the first time in a while.  
  
-Have fun tonight- a small bird with his feathers bright and colorful, said to Daine as he flew beside her carriage window.  
  
"Thank you, bird brother, your luck wishing sooths me," Daine replied, holding her hand out so the bird can perch himself on her finger. "I'm Daine. Might I ask your name?"  
  
The bird chirped as he lit on her finger gratefully, glad he didn't have to fly as much as he talked to Daine in her mind. -I am Flutterwings- he said as she brought her hand in from the cold wind.  
  
"Well, Flutterwings, it's getting late out. I thought you and your bird friends would be sleeping."  
  
-I wanted to see you; I wanted to see the two-legger who was the people.-  
  
Daine smiled and stroked his tiny head. "You're a beautiful bird. Do you wish to accompany me until I get to the Palace?"  
  
Flutterwings pecked her, showing his affection. -That's why I came to visit you. I do wish to accompany you.-  
  
And so, they talked the entire way to the ball, enjoying each others company. He's a nice bird, Daine thought, I'm glad he's my new friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Daine was talking to the bird, Prince Numair wasn't having much of a good time at the Palace. He was just dancing with more women then he could count; all just nameless faces to him. He was doing as his mother and father wished, going to his ball and searching for the right woman. So far, he had no such luck. He twirled the woman in his arms, sighing. But, of course, the young woman had a smile on her face, and she was blushing like mad. Why do all the ladies seem to react like that when they are around him? Sure, he's a prince and sure, he was wealthy, sure he would someday be king, but why does all that matter? Why can't a lady ever look past the outside and background, why can't they just get to know him for who he really was?  
  
Finally, the girl was pulled from him and replaced with another, one who seemed somewhat skinny. She had an evil look in her eyes as she gazed up at him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, in an attempt at flirting. "I'm Callisto, Prince Numair," she said in a low voice. That voice, where had he heard it? Was it in his dreams or perhaps, his nightmares? Yes, that's it, his nightmares. The voice was like poison seeping into his soul, slowly killing him. She pressed herself closer than was needed to him. "You are such a handsome man. You and I are perfect together." He looked at her and shook his head. She shot him an almost saddened look. "Why not? Together, we could rule the world, and our children would be great. They would be the greatest mages." Again, Numair shook his head. He motioned to the guards to take Callisto away.  
  
The guards came and gripped the girl's arms, pulling her somewhere far from the Prince. She struggled and almost bit a man. They finally got her away from Numair and dragged her to her mother. Protesting, she let out an ear piercing scream. "You will regret your decision, Prince Numair!" she shrieked. Her mother, Hera, looked furious at her daughter being rejected. "You were supposed to win him over," Hera hissed in her ear. "Not make him hate your guts!"  
  
The next woman had a perfect figure and a beautiful face. She looked perfect in everyway. Here was a woman who could capture his heart, just by her beauty, he did, after all, go for shapely blondes at court. "Hello, you big muscled man, I'm Varice, if you choose me; I'll make your dreams worth while. I will give you the most pleasurable nights, and out children would be handsome and beautiful." Despite her beauty, Numair was not amused and he motioned for her to be taken away. She put up a struggle as she was moved and placed near her mother, and she pouted.  
  
Numair no longer wanted to deal with anymore crazed women and was about to end the ball, when he saw her, the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. She came through the large Palace doors and walked down the stairs with grace. The prince was completely stunned by her appearance and walked toward her to be the first to greet her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The carriage finally arrived at the palace and came to a stop by the front entrance. Daine looked up, startled that they got there so soon. The conversation with the bird was most wonderous, she didn't even realize the time. "Well, Flutterwings, I guess this is where we must part."  
  
Flutterwings flew from her finger and pecked her gently on the cheek. -I hope to see you again.- With that, he flew away when the carriage door opened. A hand was offered to her and she accepted and let him help her down.  
  
She walked to the door, carefully lifting her skirts as she moved. She took extra care to the glass slippers upon her feet and pushed open the door. Her breath caught in her lungs as she saw the ball before her. A smile played across her lips as she started down the stairs.  
  
She reached the bottom of the staircase and came face to face with the prince. "Your Highness," she breathed as she bent her legs in a curtsey. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. He took her hands and swept her in his arms and together, they began to dance the night away, staring into each others eyes.  
  
~*~Every time our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
  
I can see your dreams.~*~  
  
Daine smiled up at him as they danced toward the courtyard. She felt perfectly safe in his arms, and felt like she belonged. Numair reached down and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Have you ever believed there was someone out there for everyone?" he asked her?  
  
~*~I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.~*~  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have. Just most people don't do anything about it, they just dream about their soul mate," Daine said softly.  
  
"But don't dreams always come true?"  
  
"Oh, no. People dream about something, but don't do anything to make it come true."  
  
"I believe this is a dream right now, on this magical night, dancing with the beautiful princess."  
  
Daine felt her cheeks warm up as she watched him. "I'm not a princess."  
  
"Oh, but you seem like one," he said, leaning down and gently kissed her cheek. "You, my sweet, are one of a kind. I would like to get to know you, to know your family, your background."  
  
"You wouldn't want to know my family, and I don't have much of a background," Daine said hurriedly.  
  
"That's alright. Let's just enjoy the moment," he said and kissed her lips. She kissed back, feeling warmth spread through her body from his touch.  
  
He pulled her close, not ever breaking the kiss. They had stopped dancing as the kissed each other passionately. It was all romantic, the courtyard, the full moon, the love in the air.  
  
~*~The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
  
You know it feels like the first time, Every time,  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes.~*~  
  
Numair broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I love you, always and forever." Daine smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too." He grinned and kissed her swiftly and she pressed her lips closer to his. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the new sensation.  
  
~*~I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.~*~  
  
The moment ended when the bell rang, telling others it was midnight. Daine gasped and pulled from him. "I have to go."  
  
"What? Why? You can't leave!"  
  
"I have to, I'm sorry." She turned and ran from him. She ran out of the courtyard and back to the palace. She ran up the stairs and out the door. Numair ran after her quickly, hoping to catch her before he lost her completely. "Wait! I don't even know your name!" he called franticly. Daine ignored him and ran even faster. She lost one of her glass slippers as she ran. Daine started to go back for it, but she saw the prince near her and continued to run.  
  
-What's wrong?- asked Flutterwings. -I thought you were having a good time.-  
  
Daine was surprised to find the bird flying by her side. "Oh, Flutterwings," she said, gasping for breath. "I had to leave; the bell rang, telling it was midnight." She looked down at her clothes only to find her rugs instead of the beautiful dress and only one of her boots.  
  
Numair tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast. He stopped when he saw the glass slipper on the stairs and bent to pick it up. He looked at it and looked at his mother and father, who had ran after him. "I must find her," he said. "Find every woman in the city and try this on each woman's feet. I will find her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like? Sorry it took so long. I've been semi busy. I had to show my goat, so I had to get her ready, so I barely had time to type something. When I did have time, I didn't feel like typing more than one sentence. Well, all's well now. My goat placed 8th, and I sold her, now I miss my goat. 


	6. The Glass Slipper

I am so sorry for not posting anything for months. I kinda got lazy, and my computer broke, so I couldn't type anything on the computer. I was stuck on my brother's computer and my mother's lap top. My brother would never let my write anything on his, and I don't like working on laptops. So it never got done. And we moved, so the note book got pack, and I can't find the notebook that I had chapter six in. I have to start over. I am really sorry. Please don't be mad. .

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story. Characters belong to Tamora Pierce and the Plot belongs to who ever made Cinderella.

* * *

Tortall's FairyTale

Chapter Six

Daine ran down the streets of the city, clothed once more in her rags and horrible boots. She sighed and ran on, with Flutterwings flying beside her. Tears ran down her cheeks, she didn't want to leave the Prince, but if everyone knew who she was, she knew they wouldn't let her and the Prince be together. It just had to be that way.

-Please, don't cry- Flutterwings pleaded, feeling sorry for her.

Daine didn't reply, and she didn't slow down till they reached her house. Then she walked to the door, breathing hard from her run. The bird landed on her shoulder, catching his breath also.

-This is your house?- he asked, looking at it.

"No, not mine, my step-mother's and sisters, I just clean it. If only my Father knew," she said, pushing open the door and walking inside. She went to the kitchen and found some seeds for her bird friend, and put them in a bowl. She set the bowl down and Flutterwings flew to it, and eating the seedings happily.

Daine smiled and sat on her chair by the fire hearth, just watching the flames dance the night away.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Numair strolled down the halls of the palace, thinking about the woman at the ball. The woman he fell deeply inlove with. Oh, if he could see her again. He must find her! He knew she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He suddenly thought of an idea, it would work perfectly, he hoped. And it was the only way he knew how to find her again. He raised a hand and a servant came to him.

"Yes, M'lord?" the servant bowed low to the prince, a smile to his lips.

"Get Sir Alanna, if you please. Tell her the Prince shall see her in his office," Numair demanded.

"Yes sir!" The servant bowed once more then ran off do the Prince's bidding. Numair smiled and walked to his office, which were near his rooms.

* * *

"My prince, you wished to see me?" asked a female voice as a light tap upon the door was heard.

"Yes, Sir Alanna, please, do come in," the Prince replied.

The door opened and the red headed woman slipped in swiftly and took a seat at the desk. Numair sat upon his desk, holding the glass slipper in his hands. He smiled at her, welcoming her silently.

"What is it you needed, M'lord?" she asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"Alanna, do you remember the woman from last night, the one I danced with?"

"I do recall you paying much attention to her, yes."

"Well, starting tomorrow, you and I will go to each nobles household and we will find her." He lifted the slipper, showing her. "Will you help me find her?

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We try the slipper on every young lady."

"That'd take days!" she protested.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I know, but I'd do anything to find her."

"Alright, Prince Numair, my future king, I will help you. Together, we will find the woman you love," she said softly.

Numair was so thrilled that he stood and took the lady knight in his arms and spun her around. "Thank you, most noble knight!"

* * *

I really am sorry for this being so late, and that it's short. I just wanted to put something down, and there you go, chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. .

Tigress Warrior


	7. Chapter 7

I am terribly sorry. I will start writing the story again, all my stories. I'm in college currently, and it's really difficult to keep up with everything I want to do. I want to finish my stories, I really do. I will try to find someone who can edit my stories for me. Maybe over spring break I'll be able to write some more.

I am very sorry. Very sorry.


End file.
